Can Love Conquer the Darkness
by MelSQ23
Summary: Can Regina, as the new savior, bury her feelings for Emma, and do what she must do to save not only Storybrooke and it's inhabitants, but the entire world from the Darkness. Swan Queen. Possible TW for brief reference to abortion, though that term is not used.


Can Love Conquer The Darkness

by MelSQ23

I do not own OUAT, or any of the characters, I wish..but I don't.

A/N: Regina's wearing Emma's Red Jacket was inspired by MissLane's artwork

Emma has been the Dark One for months now. She has slowly, over the past couple of months, started loosing her light to the darkness, to the point there is just a faded glimmer of light left, if any at all.

Now the Dark One is on a rampage throughout all of Storybrooke. She..or It as most of the towns people have started referring blackness that has settled over everything, is hell bent on destroying everything in It's path. More than half the buildings are either partially or fully in shambles, or burning. Vehicles litter the streets, turned over, burned out shells. Power lines are sparking as they lay across the roadways. A fire hydrant lays on it's side, with a column of water spewing high in the air. With all that, the town is eerily quite and empty. No one is trying to put out the fires, or turn off the water. In the background, a lone dog is barking...then yelps and is quite. Though the sun is out, it is obscured by dark clouds, adding to the eeriness of the scene.

It's as if all human life has vanished. Till we enter Town Hall. Along the halls, the residents of the small town, have found refugee, sitting in either chairs or on the floor, huddled together, hugging. Some are crying, others are in a daze.

Inside the Town Meeting hall, what seems to be a make shift infirmary, with cots, or mats with sleeping bags on top, covering half the floor. Most of these have people laying on them, with varying degrees of injuries. Dr Whale and the rest of the staff from the hospital are tending to the wounded. Some of the uninjured have volunteered to help out with either the patients, or with getting some hot food prepped and distributed to everyone.

Archie Hopper, is over in one corner, with a group. His head is bent, listening, giving them an outlet to vent their feelings on what has occurred the past 24 hours. Ever since the Dark One unleashed her rage on the town, the people have gathered at the one remaining building that is large enough to hold refugees. Most of the homes are either destroyed, or have no power or water. Some people have opted to head to the surrounding forest to try and hide out, away from the wrath of the Dark One. A very few have chosen to leave all together and passed over the town line, taking chances out in a world they are not prepared to enter. Even Robin Hood had left, to go back to New York, taking along, Zelena, their new baby girl, and Roland. He and Regina had split up shortly after Emma sacrificed herself. Robin then started tending to Zelena with in a few months prior to giving birth, she having apparently had a change in heart, stating it must be motherhood. What ever it was, Regina escorted them to the town line personally, and watched them vanish of over the line.

In a small office space, a children's play area has been set up, with tables for board games, a TV set for video games or movies, and a reading area. Right now Henry is reading from the storybook, to a group of small children.

Upstairs, in the Mayor's office, the Charmings, Ruby, Granny and Regina sit at the large, black conference table. They have spent months, trying to come up with ways to get Emma back, to get rid of the Dark One, with out hurting Emma. They had found Merlin, but he had mysteriously disappeared a few weeks ago. In fact quite a few people have just disappeared. Though they all suspect the Dark One is involved.

"Regina, we have tried everything, what else can we possibly do?" Exclaims Snow, while gripping David's hand. "We seem to hit a wall with her. All of us have tried many times to get her to listen to us, to try to get through to her heart, but it's like she's not even there anymore."

"I know...I had hoped I could have been able to get through to her myself, but not even Henry can talk with her." Regina gets up, to retrieve the pitcher of water, and puts in on the table. "I won't even allow him anywhere near her..it...after it almost killed him. Granted it was not intentional, but she..it..didn't even react to the accident. It's as if she is not longer inside her body...just the darkness." She sits back down, running her hand through her dark hair.

"Well we need to do something," Ruby states, as she looks around at the group, "half the town is destroyed. The Town Hall is filling up fast with refugees fleeing their homes, since power and water lines are randomly being severed. More are willing to take a chance and cross the town line. They rather take a risk out in the unknown world than stay here."

"We're also filling up most of the infirmary with injured. It's a miracle that no one has been killed, least that we know of...and why is she...destroying everything and, apparently, every one?" Granny squints her eyes at the Mayor.

"If there was only some way to contain Emma, like we did back in the Enchanted Forest, with Rumpelstiltskin's cell. We could find a way to lure her in, some how." David suggests, looking at Snow then Regina.

"Well first off, we have no way to control her...it...DAMN IT, I refuse to call that THING out there, Emma!" Regina slams her fist on the table, startling everyone. "Look, I'm sorry, but when Hook decided to play lover boy, thinking his love," the brunette rolls her eyes, "would some how get through to Emma, but instead got him captured, swayed over to darkness, then stole the dagger, giving it to the Dark One. Now he has disappeared, and as far as we know, he could be dead, in It's vault with the dagger embedded in his heart. So we can't lure her...damn it! IT...anywhere. Even if we had a way to keep it locked up, but for how long? Till it becomes tired of Emma and just decide to go somewhere else. Not gonna happen folks!" Throwing up her hands, Regina goes over to her desk, as she tries to find a way to tell them what has to be done.

"Regina...what's going on, you're hiding something.." Snow gets up and moves toward Regina touching her arm, "What?...Please...tell us what you know."

Turning, looking at the pleading eyes of her once more friend, Regina takes a deep breath. "We..I...need to have a final showdown with the Dark One. End this here and now. This town, these people can not take much more. I have to ...destroy...her..." whispers Regina, as she lets go of Snow's hand, turns, wrapping her arms around herself as she moves to the window, trying to shield the tears that are forming.

"Dest...Destroy her...you mean kill Emma? How can you even think that!" Snow is furious, as she goes and grabs the brunette, turning her, but then sees the tears falling. "Regina...there has to be another way...please...you can't kill my daughter."

"I don't want to kill her! All I ever do is destroy the things I..." Regina stops, as she realizes she just about confesses her true feeling for Snow's daughter.

Snow wraps her arms around the brunette, holding her tightly. "The things you love."

Regina pulls back, wiping her tears as she says, "Wha...I.."

David joins in, as he puts his hand on the Mayor's shoulder, "Regina, it's been obvious for a long while. You two just seem oblivious to it, or in denial.." Chuckles the Prince.

"Yea, you may as well wear your heart on your sleeve, Madam Mayor. You are always buying Emma lunch, or bringing her coffee, or she is doing the same for you. She spends a lot of time at the mansion, or you at the Loft. Every time you mention Emma, your whole body chemistry changes, as does Emma's when she talks about you...remember..wolf senses" winks Ruby, as she grins at the brunette, "You get this shimmer of light when ever you talk about each other to one of us. It's quite cute actually." Smirks Ruby.

Snow continues, "The way you both fought tooth and nail to protect each other, even before the threat of the Darkness. It was only a matter of time before True love wins out."

"Whoa..wait..I never said anything about...true love...I ...that's not ...possible..not..." Regina puts for both hands to her head, as she turns away.

"What if we try to get the Dark One over the town," suggests Granny, as she sits, with her arms crossed, her usual scowl present. "I mean, it worked with that winged demon, and Rumple, he lost his powers once Belle forced him over the line."

"NO! We can not let it cross over...ever!" Regina turns abruptly, the vein in her forehead showing, as she starts to pace back and forth. Everyone is looking at her, not understanding her intense outburst.

"Regina! What are you not telling us! We have a right to know..if you plan on... killing Emma, for God's sake!" shouts Snow, who is shaking, trying not to break down.

With a heavy sigh, Regina begins explaining, "Merlin, before the Dark One vanquished him to God knows where, he told me that this Dark One is different than the past ones. Before, it was satisfied with just taking on a host body, doing what bidding the dagger holder wanted. But over hundred's of years, it's thirst for blood, killing, mayhem, destruction, and all out darkness has grown."

Regina sits on the sofa, nervously shaking her legs. She continues, while the others gather around her. "Because it was brought here from our world, and then released out of Rumple, it knew what it wanted. That's why it first attacked me. It didn't want me, but was using me..to get Emma. It wanted Emma, because...Emma is part of this world."

"But she's not..she is from our realm also." Snow sits next to Regina.

"Yes, she was born there, but because she was sent here just hours after being born, and before the curse created Storybrooke, she grew up out there." Regina waves her hand in the air, "And because she is from out there, It can go out there..and not loose any of it's power...in to a world..with out magic. Now can you see why I can't let her..it...go beyond this town. That's why it's destroying Storybrooke, and it's residents. It is stuck here, like we are, till this town is no longer here. Once the town, and all of us are gone..the barrier keeping that thing in, will be gone. I can't...let that happen." Regina looks at the others, with anguish. "I don't want to kill one of the few brightest spots in my life, but I have no choice."

The others are dumb struck, when finally, David speaks. "Regina, I know you have to do what has to be done. You of all people know how darkness can over come someone and cause them to do terrible things. As much as it tears my heart apart, I have to agree. We...have to...destroy..." David can't finish, as he breaks down. Snow hugs him, crying with him.

After a few minutes, Snow turns to Regina, "What...what do we have to do..".

"We...you do not do anything. This is between me, and the Dark One. I need to be alone for awhile. To build up as much light magic as I can. It will take everything I have, to counter act any dark spells It will throw at me. I also have to get into a state of mind, that Emma...is lost to us..to me. That she is no longer in that body. I have to bury all my feelings for her, and set in my mind that, that THING out there is nothing but pure evil." Regina looks forlornly at Emma's parents. "Please, make sure Henry stays here. I don't want him anywhere near...I don't want him to see...what I have to do." Regina turns, then looks back, "Oh...and Snow...if...if it takes me, sacrificing myself to destroy it, ...please..Henry..."

"We will take care of him, don't worry." Snow takes Regina's hand, squeezing it, "Just...be careful, we don't want to loose you too."

"Go...now...make sure everyone stays inside the building." With that, the Mayor goes to her desk, sits, turns her chair to look out the window.

The small group of friends head out, Snow is the last to leave, closing the door, but stops, looks back at Regina, and tears...thinks ' _you have come so far, please, use that love you have found once again, find another way_ '

==SQ=========SQ========SQ========SQ======SQ========

Evening has fallen, a slight mist has formed around the edges of Storybrooke. Clouds still obscure the night sky, but dim glimpses of the full moon appear every so often. In the distance, what sounds like thunder at first, slowly moves closer.

A lone, dark figure casually strolls down Main St. The Dark One, Emma Swan. There is hardly any assemblance of the former Savior. Encased in all black attire, from the knee high leather boots, to the tight leather pants, with a matching taut bodice that shows off her cleavage, barely leaving much to the imagination. Topping off the entire ensemble is a long, flowing black leather cape jacket.

The most shocking appearance was not the attire, but of the Dark One's features. Her almost bleached hair, was pulled back in a severe bun, almost painfully. Dark Emma's facial features are the most dramatic, with very pale, almost ghostly pale skin, that is cracked, and almost peeling. Blackness between the crackled skin. Extremely red lips. But her eyes, her once, beautiful sea green eyes..are nothing but darkness. Black as night, no iris, just the entire eye is just cold and black. The worst part is the emotion behind those eyes. Just anger, vengeance, hatred and an emptiness, void of all empathy.

As Dark Emma slowly makes her way down the street, she would look one way, sneer, and send a bolt of black-gray magic out, targeting what ever suited her whim. Passing the iconic clock tower, she stops, looks up and blast the tower. As it explodes, she grins, gleaming white teeth showing, "I hate that clock."

As debris rains down around her, none of which is hitting her, the Dark One continues on her path. Half a block later, she stops again, turning her head. "I hate fucking yellow," she growls, her voice low, and gravely, almost like scratching sandpaper, as she eyes the yellow Volkswagen Bug, parked along side the street. Just as she approaches the car, the dagger, the one with her name etched on the side, appears in her hand, ready to use to tear a long the side of her intended victim.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. THE. BUG." A low, rumbling voice calls from the approaching mist.

The Dark One turns at the sound of the voice. Coming around the corner of a semi-standing building, emerges Regina. She is still dressed in her black pant suit, maroon blouse, and ankle boots. But instead of her black pea coat, she wears a familiar red leather jacket. Emma's beloved jacket.

"Well...well...," remarks Emma, her voice again, rough but now more sultry, "look what the dead cat dragged out of hiding." Pointing at the yellow Bug, "If I recall...dear...you hate that thing."

"Hmm...well I have grown quite attached to it. Emma loves that bug, so BACK OFF.." Regina gives the Dark One her famous death stare, "NOW!" She growls.

Dark Emma blinks a few times, then backs away, shrugging. "What ever, now that I have something more...fun..to play with. The blonde gives Regina a seductive look, sauntering toward the brunette. Circling around the Mayor, she taps the point of the dagger on her chin. "Mmmmm...you know...Giiina," drawls Emma, "you still have time to join me...we could have...sooo much...exquisite fun together. I can guarantee it will be very...very pleasurable." The Dark One stops in front of Regina, taking the dagger and now running it across Regina's cheek, not cutting but just enough pressure to leave a line through the brunette's makeup. Then she taps the collar of the red jacket with the point of the dagger.

"Once more...Do...NOT...TOUCH ANYTHING..that Emma loves," Regina drives home her point.

"Tsk...Tsk...Gina...but I want to touch you...in soooo many ways..." Emma's voice is dripping with desire, as she once more circles behind the brunette, whispering in her ear. "We could kill this town, release us to be free, to roam this world, a world with out magic. No one could stop us." Emma glares, her black eyes swirling with darkness.

Regina just glares back, "Let you free? Join you? Wreck havoc on innocent lives?" Regina turns, moves in close to Emma, merely inches separate them, then Regina pokes a finger at the Dark One, just above her cleavage, "I...Don't...Think...So. I wouldn't' touch you with a 10 foot pole. You disgust me." With that Regina turns and walks a few feet, then stops, turns and just waits.

"Gina...Gina...what am I gonna a do with you...hmmm?" Emma queries, as she slowly paces back and forth.

"Don't call me that. Only Emma can call me that." says Regina.

"But I am Emma, and besides, I thought you hated me calling you that." Emma states with a quizzical look, that lasted just a second before her face went back to stoic.

'Hmmm...' Thinks Regina, seeing the very, very brief glimpse of her Emma, 'let me try out a theory here.' "I _hate it_ , just like Emma _hates_ me calling her Miss Swan." Regina gives Dark Emma a genuine smile, knowing that secretly, Emma loves when she calls her by that nick name. 'There it is again' Regina thinks, as she once more, just very briefly saw something subtle shift in the blonde's face.

"You do realize that Emma is never coming back. She is...mine...and once I have dealt with you, and this town, the last bit of light that is in her, will be gone, snuffed out..and then...I will be free." The Dark one cackles.

'Ah...got ya! If there is even an ounce of Emma's light still there, we may have some hope. I just need to get that light to build.' Regina smiles quietly to herself.

"I don't know what you even see in her. She is just a pathetic, lonely, lost little orphan girl. She never really found a home here. Those..so called parents...worthless. That...boy...nothing but a whiny brat." The Dark One taunts, as she tries to goad the brunette into fighting. It's so much more stimulating when they fight with anger.

Regina starts her new tactic. To address Emma with kind words, thoughts, memories, anything that would evoke happy feelings, to feed that little spark of light left. "Emma, don't listen to IT. You are the warmest, loveliest, most thoughtful, generous person I know. You not only fought the Evil Queen, but you were an integral part in helping me find my way to redemption." The former Evil Queen, looks deeply into those dark, abyss eyes, while she continues. "You may have been orphaned, but your son, OUR son, found you, and brought you home. You broke my curse, you were..well still are, a pain in my ass, but I am so glad I was not able to chase you out of town way back then. I am proud to call you my best friend."

The Dark One stands, glaring during all this, picking at her nails as if bored, but again, for a brief moment, just when Regina says _best_ , there was just...a very small change, when their eyes connected, and Regina could swear she saw something, just a glimmer in those dark eyes again. 'I have to keep trying, I can't do this alone, I need Emma's help to destroy this...thing, once and for all.'

"Friend? That's all you think Emma is to you?" The Dark One scoffs, then once more, approaches Regina, the seductive look is back. "Are you going to stand there, and tell me..." She walks behind Regina, then leans in close, "that you never, wanted to fuck that smug, cocky look off her face?" whispering in the brunette's ear again. Then she moves around to face Regina, licking her red lips.

Shivering from the closeness, and the moist whisper in her ear, she is actually surprised at her reaction. In the past, someone like this Emma, would of lured her in with the seduction, the lustful eyes, but instead it chilled her bones. Giving a slight pause on why, a whispered voice sounded in her head, 'Love..True Love, is magic, the most powerful magic of all'. Regina's eyes flew wide, her heart felt like it was burning, but not in pain, but with love. Emma...Emma was her True Love, nothing could ever sway her from that love. Regina once more, gives a coy smile. "Actually, no, dear. I never, as you so elegantly put it, wanted to fuck that smug smile off Emma's face. That never crossed my mind. Back then, all I wanted was to run her out of town and my life. To get her away from Henry." Walking slowly toward Dark Emma, Regina still smiling, but her eyes showed not lust or fear, but love. As she gets nearer, "But...I will admit..." Regina watches as those black orbs just stare, unblinking, "there were a few times I wanted to...kiss...that beautiful, adorable face and never stop." And with that, Regina pursed her lips, and blew a kiss at Emma, whose lips were only mere inches away. The Dark One parted her lips, and took in a breath...and blinked...and blinked again, then Regina, turned, sauntered back a bit and stood, waiting. 'Gotcha!' thought Regina. She could see the quickening of breath, and the small, low gasp, and just...maybe...maybe, just a bit of flash of green in those eyes. Just as quickly it was gone, and the rage was back.

"ENOUGH!" Emma stormed, "Enough of this shit. I am done toying with you and this pitiful town. I want out...NOW!" yelling, as black-gray bolt flashed out of the sinister blonde's hand.

Regina's eyes went wide as she thought 'Oh...Damn...I may have hit the target...but this is going to hurt' at the same time she is hit with the powerful magic. Not able to counter in time, she is thrown back about 10 feet, landing on her side then rolling. Getting to her knees, she stands up, and flicks her hands to send out a white stream of light magic, hitting the Dark One square in the chest. It knocks her down, but just as she is about to land, she waves her hand and rights her self. "Fucking Bitch! I am going to enjoy causing you a long, excruciating death." With a look of dark anger, Dark Emma, using both her hands, sends out several pulses of that sickening black-gray magic. Regina is able to duck, just in time, then turns and hits it with her own dose of light magic, dispelling it. This ballet of magic yin-yang, facing off against each other, continues for a few minutes, as Regina continues to talk to Emma.

"Emma, I know your still in there, fight back...you can do it. I believe in you" a white bolt of magic blocks.

"Shut the fuck up!" A pulse of dark gray rapidly fires back.

"I am NOT talking to you, I am talking to Emma, my Emma." Waves of purplish white hits the Dark one full bodied, pushing her back. "Emma, remember that time we were sitting in your beloved Bug, on a stake out, and I asked if you ever got bored. I was never bored...I was with you." Regina smiles fondly.

"Damn Bitch, shut your fucking mouth!" The Dark one screams, her pale face glowing, continues to fire a series of rapid blasts at the brunette.

"Remember that time we were in my fault, you wanting me to teach you magic? I told you not to touch nothing, and of course, that child in you, just had to touch. You looked so damn adorable then when I caught you, I almost kissed you, do you know that?" Regina keeps up the banter, to get that spark to build. 'Please Emma, use all these good memories...use them to fuel that light inside you,' Regina thinks towards Emma.

Regina laughs, "Hey, Emma..that time during Henry's 12th birthday party, when he opened up his presents. Mine, your parents, and yours. We all bought him the same video game." Grinning, Regina looks into those eyes again, "to quote our son "You guys really need to start coordinating my presents" and you just laughed saying.. "He is sooo your son Regina" as we all started laughing our asses off." 'There!...that glow...shimmered..and another splash of green in her eyes...c'mon Emma...your doing it.'

"NOOOO! No more!...She is MINE!" Dark Emma's eyes turned from black to a red glow, as she sent out a huge ball of magic, which turned into a whip like tendril that hit Regina full on, and threw here up and across the street. The brunette landed on an upturned vehicle with a loud thud.

"Damn I am getting to old for this," grumbled Regina as she tried to right herself, shaking off her daze, running her hand through her hair. Then her blood froze as she heard a familiar shout, looking up in horror.

"MOM!" Henry was running up, looking first at Regina, then towards Emma, shouting, "MA! STOP! What are you doing?" Behind her son, the Charmings were running to catch up.

"Regina...we're so sorry...he got past us." yelled Snow, fear on her face.

"It's..it's alright. I should of known he would find a way, he is OUR son after all," states Regina as she looks fearfully at Emma and their son.

During all this, Dark Emma had turned at the shout, flicking out another tendril of black-gray magic, it wraps around Henry, lifting and holding him in place just a foot off the ground.

Struggling against the magic, Henry continues to plead to Emma, "Ma...please...don't do this. You are the savior, the hero..."

"Shut up!...Just shut your fucking mouth." The Dark One snarls at Henry, as he shows shock at the words spewing out of his mother. "You have been nothing but a pain in my ass! YOU...are a god damn pathetic excuse for a son!" spits the tall dark woman, as she balls her fist.

"MISS SWAN! IS THAT HOW YOU LET THAT...THING...TALK TO OUR SON!?" yells Regina, trying to distract Emma's hold on Henry. She tries to move around to the opposite side from where her son is being held, forcing Emma to turn her head away.

"Fuck off Gina..." growl Emma, not looking at the brunette, as she continues to taunt the boy. "I should have had you RIPPED.." Emma sneered evilly, "out of me, back in prison. Would of saved me a lot of trouble."

Regina is sickened by what that vile thing is saying to their son. Looking at Henry's sorrowful eyes, "Henry...sweetie...that is NOT Emma talking to you like...that. It's the darkness, it's trying to dampen you feelings for Emma, to turn you against her. IT feeds off anger, loathing, hate, any negative emotions." Regina gives a small smile, "Emma loves you. You are her precious miracle. She has told me that on many occasions. You know she only gave you up to give you your best chance at a good life." Henry nods his head, as he fights back tears. "You have the heart of the Truest Believer, look into that heart, know that Emma, your mother, loves and cherishes the ground you stand on, as do I. You are our Little Prince." By this time, Regina almost in a position to draw the Dark Ones attention.

"STOP...Right there...if you fucking move one more step," Emma finally turns her head toward her nemesis, glaring red eyes, "I will squeeze the fucking life out of your precious boy, pop that head right off his scrawny neck," growls the blonde.

Regina stands still, once again, looking at Henry, "Henry, tell your mother, tell Emma, how you feel about her. Even now, with all that this thing..as been spewing, tell IT, how you feel in your heart about your mom." Regina nods, giving encouragement.

The Dark One looks at Regina, while slowly squeezing Henry.

"Ma...Ma...please...I love you. You're my mom. I found you, remember? I just wanted to find you. Wanted to get to know you. And I have. You're my hero." Henry continues, thinking he knows what his other mother is trying to get him to do. "Remember Operation Cobra, and how we would do stake outs, watching the Evil Queen, or Tamara? Drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon, our favorite drink?"

Regina smiles, realizing her son understands, "Keep going Henry..."

Henry gets a small grin, "Hey..remember...remember we were sword fighting, with Grandpa's wooden swords, and Mom was watching? You were trying to impress her with your fighting skills, but when she said you fight like a drunk ogre, you started chasing her? Then you tripped and fell, and I jumped on you, and yelled 'Hah! I slay the drunken ogre!' Then we got into a tickle fest, with Mom. You remember that?"

Emma is still glaring at Regina, but then, slowly she turns her head, almost like in confusion.

Taking her cue, Regina starts relaying some more memories, "Emma, remember when I sent you and Henry across the line, with all those memories of him growing up? His first steps, the first time he said 'mama'? Back in Neverland, with Operation Henry, that was the first time we referred to him as OUR son. We created an eclipse together, to save him."

Emma turns her head toward Regina again, her features shimmering a bit, it's as if, the old Emma is trying to emerge. She blinks, and suddenly the tendril drops Henry. He scrambles, half standing, toward his grandparents.

In that brief moment, Regina tells them, "GO! Get him away from here!"

But the Dark One shakes her head, clearing her mind, her eyes blazing now, yells "NO! NOO MORE!" She whips her head around, looking at the Charmings, freezing them in their tracks, unable to move, "You all will stay right where you are. I want witnesses to the end of your..New...Savior, and the final destruction of Storybrooke...and then I will be FREE!" At that last word, Emma whips around again, throws out a powerful, bolt of magic, that explodes just in front of Regina, blasting her back, landing on her side, then rolling. As she lays there, stunned. The Dark One, again, sends out another tendril of dark magic, enveloping the downed Queen, and lifts her high up in the air, easily 30 feet up..and just suspends her there. The dark gray tendrils winding and squeezing her body.

"I have had enough of your stupid, fucking, goody feeling story bullshit!" The Dark One sneers, her facial expression turns into a sinister dark, the crackling skins is peeling away, what is underneath, is just dark. "Soon, I will be rid of you, and this pitiful, measly town, and all it's lowly, worthless, peons."

Regina struggles against the dark magic, trying to delve deep inside for every ounce of light magic she can muster. She knows this is it. It's now or everything will be lost. Summoning up all her courage, she tries to give one last plead to her Emma.

"Emma, listen to me...please. Look around you. This town, your home. This thing is going to destroy all that you love. You struggled for so long, a loner, trying to find your way in this world. Then one day, a little boy found you, your son, and brought you home. To Storybrooke." The tendrils squeeze harder, taking the breath out of Regina for a second. "Emma..my..sweet...Emma. You found your home, you found your parents, your son. Everyone here in this place loves and adores you...including me! Emma...look at your parents, ...at Henry, our son...our sweet son who is growing up so fast. They all love you. I...Love You. I am in love with you Emma! Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU! Regina is all but sobbing, tears flowing readily, as the Dark One eyes just about ignite, her skin almost completely flaked off.

"Love? LOVE?" The Darkness is yelling, "Love is WEAKNESS...Emma...and You...are nothing but weak minded, pathetic and worthless, when I am done with this world, there will be no more...love..." spits the Dark One,

"Emmmma.." Regina cries..weakly, "I know you are in there..please...I need you. I can't fight this anymore...I am not strong enough...but together, we..." coughs, looking at those soulless eyes, "Emma...I love you...you are my knight, you saved this old, washed up..evil Queen, and gave me life and hope...and love...please...sweetheart...help...me..."

"Help you...help you with what? I helped you get your happy ending..." the Dark One starts to stammer.. "I sacrificed myself to the darkness, to help you..and what did you do? You tossed it away! Help you? Why...?" The blazing eyes dim just a tad bit, the skin stops peeling. Looking up at Regina, Dark Emma asks, "Did I do it all for nothing?"

Weakly, Regina replies, "No...no...it was not for nothing. Emma, I never wanted you to sacrifice yourself for me. I tried my hardest to protect you. I know you did it to keep your promise, to give me my happy ending. It just took...loosing you, to realize that Robin...he was never my happy ending...YOU..are...Henry..and you...are my happy ending. You're my family. I love both of you, and I can't live with out both of you." Coughing, but realizing that the squeezing has let up, Regina stares, eyes brimming with tears of love and affection, as the features on It's face, slowly fill, and become more like her Emma, the eyes with a hint of green, blonde tendrils of hair are falling around her face. "That's it Emma.." she talks quietly, "keep fighting sweetheart, come back...help me fight this darkness, and destroy it...I need your help...and I just need...you."

Emma's body starts to shimmer, her face becoming more human like, but then, shaking her head, roaring.. "STOP...nooo..!...You will not have her...and you...WILL NOT...WIN!" Suddenly, the Dark One has surged back but is struggling, as if fighting with herself. Once more the eyes are black, the skin pallor is white, and turning up to look at Regina, gives a flick of her hand, tossing the brunette up...and watch's as she falls to the ground, in a sickening, crunching heap.

"NOOO! MOM!...REGINA!" both Henry and his grandparents scream. "Oh my God, No!" All three are still frozen in place, unable to go to the fallen woman.

The Dark One still is struggling with herself, or rather, with Emma. For that little spark of light, that Regina has been trying to feed and nourish, has started to grow and fighting back. But it is still weak, thus with a surge, the Dark One regains power, and with heavy breathing, looks over at where Regina has fallen. With a evil glint, sneering, the dark woman slowly moves toward the fallen hero. "Now...finally...to end you...once...and for all." Upon reaching Regina, the Dark One towers over her, holding up her hand the dagger appears. Kneeling, she turns the brunette over onto her back. Regina is barely breathing, it's coming out in raspy, gasps. Blood is seeping from her mouth and nose. Her right leg is at an odd angle. Behind the Dark One, yelling and screaming is heard.

"MOM!...NO!...Please...Don't kill my Mom!" Cries Henry.

"Emma! Fight the darkness...don't let our mistake kill the woman who loves you!" yells Snow, clutching to David.

David tries to shield Henry from what is about to happen, but Henry struggles.

Looking back at the terrified family, the Dark One sneers, then turns, raises the dagger, ready to plunge it into the heart of their so called savior. Just as her hand moves down, some force, powerful, grips her wrist. A hand, glowing white, stops the Dark Ones dagger. Looking down at the fallen woman, shocked at seeing it's the fallen woman's hand.

Regina opens her eyes, gasping. "Em...Emma.." coughing, gripping Emma's wrist tighter. "Emma..my...sweet...idiot." more coughing, Regina looks upon Emma with tears, she moves her other hand slowly, touching Emma's face. Another spark of white on her palm, as she cups Emma's cheek. "I have no regrets, for the curse, for if I had not cast the curse, I would never have found you, and learn to love, truly...love..again...don't..let me die...in vain...use our magic...destroy...it.."

When Regina's palm touched Emma, the glow inside Emma sparked once more, growing, and as it did, the old Emma once more emerged, hair curling and flowing around her face, her skin beautiful as ever, her green eyes sparkling. Looking down at Regina, she gasps.. "What...what have I done? No...no..Regina...Gina!"

Regina still has a grip on the wrist with the dagger, not ready to let go yet. With her other hand on Emma's cheek, "There you are...there's my Emma. I love you, my beautiful, sweet Em...a," whispered Regina, before her eyes rolled back, her eyelids closing, dropping her wrist.

With the release of the dagger, the Dark One, once more, struggles to regain control. "You will not defeat me...never...", once more raises the dagger, but then suddenly...a white blast throws her back.

As the Charming's and Henry watch, an epic battle between the Dark and Light begin.

The Dark One rises, but looks at her wrist where Regina's hand touched her. It is glowing white, with shades of pink and purple mixed in, and that glow, grew, into swirling, sparkling multicolored lights, winding around and up her arm. "n...ooo...NOOO! This..can't be...I am unstoppable!" Yells the Darkness. up at the sky, as the clouds break, and stars twinkle, and the moon shines bright. The bright, shimmering sparkle glow, continues to grow, moving to swirl around Emma's body, her hair is wildly blowing as if in a wind storm, she is now back in the same attire she had on when she sacrificed herself those many, many months ago.

The Dark One is fighting, but Emma's light magic is growing, stronger, it's as if Regina has transferred her magic to combine with Emma's. Then Emma looks over at her parents, and her son, watching her, and she sees the love radiating around them, and it seems to give her more strength. Stumbling a bit as the darkness still fights, holding on for it's existence, she sees Regina body, tears forming, falling from her green eyes, she yells into the swirling darkness that is now fighting against the light. "No...you are wrong...Love...LOVE can conquer the darkness..." Completely encased in the mass of swirling, nebula like sparkles, with one final shove of the dagger into the air, the darkness is pushed out of Emma. It is once more, a spiraling mass of black liquid, and before the blackness can move, looking for a new target, the light magic that has encased Emma now moves around the darkness, enveloping it, then...it surges so brightly, that Emma, Snow, David and Henry have to shield their eyes.

Then the mass of Light magic explodes, into millions of sparkling, glittering, rainbow colors of firework like sparks, raining down. As it dissipates, the dagger drops out of the air, to the ground.

As it clatters on the pavement, slowly, the name Emma Swan...fades away, then the dagger itself...dissolves into nothing.

Emma falls to her knees, gasping. She looks over at her parents and son. "Mom?...Dad?...Henry?"

With the Dark Ones power gone, Snow, David and Henry are released. Henry rushes toward Regina, "Mom!...MOM! He cries, as he reaches her, falling to his knees beside her.

At the sound of her son's anguished cries, she struggles to stand, then looks to where he is. Then she remembers..."Regina...no...oh..God...no...REGINA!" she shouts as she runs toward where the brunette lays, lifeless. Collapsing next to their son, as Snow and David rush over also, Snow puts her hand up to her face, "Oh..no...Regina...is..is she."

"Noo..,nooo...no" Emma puts her hands on either side of Regina's face. "C'mon...come on...open those gorgeous brown eyes..please..." Tears are flowing down the blondes face, her eyes red, as she continues to touch and smooth back Regina's hair, "Gina..please..don't die on me..I didn't mean it when I said I sacrificed myself for nothing, I would do it again, a hundred times, anything for you." Emma grabs a hand, rubbing the cold skin. "Come back baby, please...I..we, our family..we need each other..." She continues to look at the beautiful face, gently wiping away the blood on Regina's lips.

"M..ma...Mom.." Henry grabs on to Emma's upper arm, "Ma!"

Emma looks at her son, dazed.

"Emma, honey,..." Snow tries to get Emma's attention. "Emma!"

Finally Emma looks up at her parents.

"You know what you have to do..." Snow smiles gently, looking at her daughter, then to Regina. "Go on...you have it in you, to try."

"Ma... Mom...True Love's Kiss...you have to save her!" Henry stands, as he backs up next to his grandparents. Snow puts her arm around him, hugging him to her side, as they back up just a bit more to give the two women more room.

Emma looks back down at Regina. Taking a deep breath, licking her lips, she lowers her head, but not to her lips, but near her ear, whispering, "Gina...I love you", then as she presses her lips to the cold ones of Regina's, a bright wave of light shoots out, then another...and several more. Passing through the town, and out into the surrounding forest. Each time a wave hits, the town heals. Buildings, vehicles are all restored. The residents are no longer injured and hurting.

Emma cradles Regina's head, still kissing the soft lips, which seem to being warming, then..a slight movement, a warm breath, she feels Regina kissing back. Attempting to pull back, a hand moves up, around the back on Emma's head, tangling in hair, pulling her head closer. A warmth envelopes Emma, she feels the electrical pulses to the core of her body. Finally needing to breathe, she pulls back just slightly, looking into the most beautiful chocolate pools.

"Hi", Emma says, with a puppy dog look.

"Miss Swan..." Regina smirks back.

"I love you" Emma whispers softly, her breath, warm and sweet on Regina's face.

Regina breathes in, sighing, "I love you too Emma. You did it...you came back to us"

Emma can't resist those lips anymore, and goes back, kissing them sweetly, "I.." kiss "had" kiss "something" kiss "to come" another kiss "back for, you...my family." Just as Emma tried to deepen the kiss, she hears throats clearing. Turning her head she looks up at her parents and son, all of who have huge grins on their faces.

"Oh..uh...Hey", Emma shyly looked at her family. Then she felt a tug on her arm, another throat clearing, and looked back down at Regina, "What?"

"Not that I mind dear, but I really am tired of laying around Storybrooke, flat on my back." quirks Regina, as she raises an eyebrow.

"What..oh...shit...let me help you up!" Emma bolts up, holding out her hand to Regina.

"Language Miss Swan" Regina gives her a stern look, but has a smirk with it as she grips Emma's hand.

As Emma helps Regina up, she pulls the brunette close, putting her arms around her, looking into those deep brown eyes, which stare back with love and adoration. "Hey"

"Hey," Regina responds, her hands snaking around the blondes back as she moves closer.

The two women were nearly knocked down again, by a energetic, 13 year old teenager, as Henry flew into his mothers, trying to wrap his arms around both of them.

"Whoa kid! Take it easy there!" Emma laughs, then turns to hug Henry, pulling his head into her shoulder, her hand on his head, squeezing him tightly. "Hen...Henry...about what was said..." She pulls back, putting her hands on his cheeks, tears in her eyes, "you know..that I didn't...it wasn't me..that said that. I love you so much, I never, ever wanted to get rid of you."

"I know Ma, I love you too." replied a grinning Henry. He then moves to hug Regina, "Mom!...you did it...you brought Ma back...and she saved you."

"Yes..yes she did Henry, she saved all of us." Regina puts her head over his shoulder as she watches Emma.

Emma has turn to face her parents. She is shy and awkward, but then she sees the love shinning in their eyes, and moves quickly into their waiting arm, crying "Mom...Dad..."

"Shhh..honey...it's alright...everything will be alright." Snow holds her daughter, as she sobs.

David kisses Emma's head, cradling it, "My baby girl, we are just so glad to have you back."

As Regina and Henry move closer, they also get enveloped into a family hug, just cherishing the love and happiness of the moment.

After a few moments they break apart, as Snow asks Regina, "When we left you in your office, you said you would have to bury your emotions to fight the Dark One, to believe Emma was gone. What happened to change your mind?"

The group slowly walks, heading toward Town Hall. "Well as I sat there, trying to get my mind in a state of blankness, to quell my feelings, emotions. I heard Ruby's voice, talking about how Emma, and I, would have this light around us," Regina takes hold of Emma's hand as they walk, looking at the blonde. "As I tried to think on that, images of Emma kept invading my mind, and deep inside me, I could feel this warm, caring, ball of love, that just keep growing. I realized what I needed to do. To remind you, Emma," the brunette squeeze's the hand, before taking Emma's arm, linking them together, Emma putting her head on Regina's shoulder briefly, "that you are loved, that you brought so many people happiness, joy. As you father likes to say, good moments. I needed to remind you of all those good moments. If there was any chance of a little bit of your light left, possibly, just possibly it could be fueled by those thoughts and memories."

As they stroll down the middle of Main St, they don't notice a figure, coming from the darkness. It's Hook, rubbing his head, looking worse for wear. As he is about to come around the corner, he spies the group. He stops, feeling ashamed of what he had done, and decides to go drown his shame in some rum. Turning, Hook walks back into the shadows, like a dog with it's tail tucked between it's legs.

Passing the restored Clock Tower, as it chimes, a familiar looking object comes into view. Emma stops.

"MY BUG!" Emma hops to said object and to the bemusement of her family, hugs the hood of her car. "How I missed you." The blonde kisses the top of the hood, then returns to the group.

"Miss Swan, restrain yourself, your are in public." retorts Regina, as she rolls her eyes, "There is no reason to treat that metal coffin on wheels like it's a pet."

Emma just smiles, looking at Regina, with sparkling eyes, "I remember what you said about it," winks Emma.

"I have no idea what you are referring to," huffed Regina, watching as Emma kept turning to walk backwards.

"Gina...why is my bug parked here? Last I remember it was parked at the loft" questions Emma, her eyebrows lifting in a suspicious way.

"I...may have driven it..a time or two. You can't just let a vehicle sit with out use, even that yellow monstrosity" Regina wave her hand toward the car, as she looked sheepishly at the blonde.

"You said that you grew attached to it, admit it..you love The Bug."

Regina can't hide her smirk, as that adorable cocky grin makes her heart beat faster. "Idiot" mumbles the woman around her smile.

"Hey, I just noticed! You have my red jacket! Can I have it back now?" Emma puts out her hand, as she stops, looking hopeful and waiting.

Regina looks thoughtful, "Hmmm...actually...No", and walks on, laughing at the stunned look on the blonde's face.

"But why. You know it's my favorite one! Regina...Gina!" Emma has to sprint to catch up, as Regina, and the rest of the family have kept on walking. All the while Snow, David and Henry can't wipe the huge grins off, watching the couple bantering back and forth. It's just like old times.

"It seems I have grown to love it dear, and I rather think I look good in it." snarks the brunette, as Emma catches up and links her arm in Regina's again.

As they near Town Hall, they realize their group has been slowly joined by others. Ruby and Granny come up, "Hey! You guys did it! And wait...do I see Emma and Regina, arm in arm...AWESOME!" Ruby pumps her hand in the air, as the others laugh.

Granny pipes in, "Not sure what happened, but there was like several pulses of light, then it was if nothing had ever happened prior to, well Emma becoming the Dark One. All the power and water is back on, buildings restored. It's almost like a miracle."

"Nope! True Love's Kiss." Henry speaks out, a smug grin on his face. "Ma, she kissed Mom" as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Kid, you know what?" As Emma puts him in a head lock, "you are absolutely right." She winks at her parents. She then strides over to Regina, grabs her True Love, bends her over, saying loudly "I LOVE YOU REGINA MILLS," then gives Regina a long, slow, heart stopping kiss. Then brings her upright, lets her go, and saunters over to her parents and son, hooks her arms around Henry and Snow, looking at Regina.

Regina just stands there, mouth opening and closing, staring, face flushing, stammering, no words, just a huge, sappy, puppy dog look.

Then the night is broken by a sound. A sound of laughter. Full on, belly busting laughter...of one Emma Swan.


End file.
